Robert Fulldoom
"First we search for a person. 72 hours after, we search a body. And 24 hours later, we kill a Walker." - Robert Fulldoom Robert Fulldoom is the main protagonist of the first episodes of the series (The Infected, The Team, The Camp, etc) and the hidden main antagonist of the middle-ending episodes. He was a writer before the incident, known for his books. Biography Episode 1: The Infected Fulldoom was first seen avoiding a group of eminent Walkers without his characteristic hat. Several scenes later, he's seen again being saved by the Security Team, currently leaded by Bryan. He eventually meets with Parker Lawntown and Axeal Muller and becomes their partner. When Bryan and Gihovanne betray the group, Professor hunts them down along with Robert, sucessfully killing them. When they get back, Fulldoom is chosen leader of the group. When the house is attacked by a group of Walkers, Fulldoom escapes alongside Axeal to a nearby bar. However, they leave Parker behind accidently, untimately making him abandon the group. Days later, when Axeal and Robert are forced to go out the bar for food, he is met by Phinn Maxuel, who becomes his friend at first. However, Fulldoom secretly develops a rivalrty with Maxuel. Episode 2: The Team Robert is seen again in this episode, though very less than the last one. He's seen commanding the group to search for water alongside Axeal and Master Thief mentions how he saved Ragel from the Walkers and brought him to the shelter. He's again mentioned by Carl Grimes to Professor shortly before the bus crashes. Nina is seen talking to Fulldoom in the end of the episode. Episode 3: The Camp Robert and his group travel to the camp following Nina's orders, and meet another group of survivors lead by a man named Luke. The Security Team gets joined by Gideon and Luke, but both die when the camp is attacked time later. He's seen again helping James and his girlfriend Sabrina by giving them shelter. After Sabrina is shot in the spine by Gideon shortly before he's killed by Nina, and becomes paraplegic for days, she shows her gastronomic talents, which greatly amuses Fulldoom, starting his liking for her. After Professor goes out the camp with Master Thief in order to find where the flare is coming from and never get back after the Walker attack, Fulldoom gets mentally disturbed and finds his help in Axeal shortly before she's killed by Luke. Enraged, Robert makes his first human victim by torturing Luke and throwing him to the Walkers. After they are forced to abandon the camp, Fulldoom gets knocked out in the forest by John Smitch's team, who take off his food before going away. This makes him hate humanity more, starting to show his true side. Episode 4: Phinn's Recovery Fulldoom is briefly mentioned by James before John Smitch kills him. Episode 5: Your Legs Robert appears again finding Sabrna okay in the prison, even walking again. They run back to the old city shelter, and Sabrina and him meet Lyh, a girl who shows Fulldoom that isolation means desolation. He also helps Sabrina cook, and she kisses him, making his mental status worse, with him developing a obsession on Queen's life and secrets. Episode 8: He Loved It... Fulldoom appears again in the end of the episode, watching Phinn being killed and eaten alive by the Walkers, barely doing anything. Episode 9: Back to the Camp When Robert, Sabrina, and Professor get back to the camp and meet themselves, and Professor is shot to death by John Smitch, Robert protects Sabrina and kills John in a violent sniper battle. This makes him smile, and he tells Sabrina how he feels about her. This makes Sabrina run away in surprise, finally breaking Fulldoom's mind. Episode 13: In the Dark Night Robert is able to lock Sabrina in a prison, unknownliny to her, and plans to use her against James. However, he's informed by Anna that James is dead. Enraged, he shoots Jock Maxuel, and starts to hunt Timmy Murphy, a testimony of him doing so. He also takes Anna as a sex slave to punish her for being so "dumb". After Master Thief is shot by him while trying to enter the camp, Ragel teams up with Timmy and them both escape to Atlanta. Upon hearing the news, Robert kidnaps Victor, the leader of one group, and forces Samara and Carlito to work for him hunting Ragel and Timmy down. Episode 14: The Blue Canary He's seen for two long scenes showing him manipulating and humiliating Anna like a human pet, training her. Episode 16: Jock's Revenge Fulldoom is seen talking to Pablo about the risks a cure would be a worse virus, but yet offers Victor, without Samara or Carlito knowing, to be the test subject. He also breaks Anna's spirit and makes her loyal to him, exposing her as a trophy to Sabrina. Queen's respect and love for Fulldoom decay completely when he forces Anna to kiss him. Episode 18: We Got Him! Robert is briefely mentioned by a voice in Parker's head, making him abandon his group and join Jock's. Episode 19: Bone Breaker Fulldoom is seen again contacting Gerry Harding as a anonymous. He asks Gerry to bring Jock and Lindsay to the prison, but instead he shoots Carlito. Enraged with his error, he throws acid at Ragel's face, killing him. Timmy is then cornered by him as he prepares to shoot, only to be interrupted by Samara, which he drops unconscious. After Timmy escapes, he's seen in one of Jock's flashbacks shortly before he asks Chuck to bring the motorbike. Episode 20: Like Rats in a Trap Fulldoom is seen cornering Jock in surprise, and shooting him several times. However, Jock survives enough time to shoot Robert, but he misses the bullet and kills Samara. Enraged, he throws himself in Robert, and the episode ends. Personality Robert Fulldoom was first shown as a kind, light-hearted man, with a passion for writing, helping everyone he could and being a wise leader. Just after his mind starts to change his size, and he becomes an arrogant, murderous, and alcoolatra man. He also seens to highlight sex, taking pleasure from Anna everywhere he could.